


Lessons Yet to Learn

by Kendarrr



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Barn Sex, F/F, G!P, Girl!Peen, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendarrr/pseuds/Kendarrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn is the sweet, innocent, forever a virgin daughter of a farmer. G!P Rachel is her dad's new farmhand and fuck buddy. They fuck all day and night. Every position, even Rachel with her hand over Quinn’s mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Along the Ohioan farmlands, Rachel slammed her foot against the gas pedal of her truck, the engine revving like a dying beached whale stranded along the coast. The sun barely began its ascent towards the dimly lit dawn sky. Her truck made a loud, gurgling noise that ruined the serenity of her Monday morning drive. Rachel huffed and inched to a stop to the side of the road. Dust and gravel flew beneath her wheels. Rachel cut off the engine and hopped out of the cab.

Shielding her eyes from the sun that peeked between slivers of cloud, Rachel surveyed the map on the passenger’s seat. She was a few miles away from Russell’s farm. Russell—her new employer made sure she understood not to be late, since they were to start harvesting the corn. Rolling up her sleeves, Rachel scratched her tattoo of a star that was tucked on her inner bicep. She popped the hood and allowed the steam to billow out.

She frowned at conked out engine, then to the road ahead. A few miles were nothing, but still. “Ah, fuck it.” Rachel grunted and hefted her duffel bag from the bed of her truck. She tightened its straps around her body, and retied the laces of her boots. It would take half an hour at the very least before she arrived at the farm. Might as well start running now.

Rachel stretched her legs and warmed up her body by jogging in place. She took off, leaving a trail of dust and gravel flying across the road behind her.

 

*

 

Quinn Fabray is Russell’s little girl—the kind of girl that gets the boys from the other ranches into trouble for peeping or stealing her dad’s apples from the orchard. She sat on the porch swing her Pa built for her, the Lima Gazette in her hands. The seat swung to and fro, lulling her to a lazy doze. It was still early, and the sweltering heat had yet to begin. Still, dressed in her jean shorts and a light plaid shirt, her thighs were starting to feel warm. So she stretched them out and leaned back.

She chanced a look towards the empty road. Except this time, it wasn’t so empty. Dust clouds and the sound of pounding feet interrupted the silence of the day. Something Quinn welcomed. Everything had been dull lately, and the news of her dad hiring a new farmhand was certainly something for her to look forward to. Speaking of which, that should probably her.

The woman was wearing loose khakis and a tank top that clung to her body. It was moist with sweat, and as she slowed down to a stop, Quinn got off the swing and approached her. “Are you my Pa’s new farmhand?” She asked. The woman nodded, her brown tresses swinging in its ponytail. “You’re late. He’s already gone with the other guys to the field. He’s going to be real furious with you, you know.”

The farmhand wiped her brow with the towel wrapped around her neck and tightened her ponytail. Quinn couldn’t help but stare at the rippling muscles, the glistening tanned skin, and the tightness of her body, so unlike her dad’s other farm help. “You don’t look like much of a farmhand, lady.”

Her brow raised, the russet-haired girl turned to Quinn with her arms crossed, allowing her to catch a glimpse of the tattoo. Her eyebrow-raising techniques was definitely something, but not quite within the Fabray range just yet. “Are you calling me a wimp, little lady?” She demanded.

“I’m no ‘little’,” Quinn retorted, scoffing. “If anything, I’m taller than you.”

She leaned over the porch railing as the wind blew past. Quinn caught a whiff of the stranger’s spicy, salty scent, enough to give her ideas. She cleared her throat and looked in the distance. “You should get going to the fields.  They just started not too long ago, so I’m sure Pa will forgive you for being late.”

“Right.” The farmhand dumped her knapsack by the porch steps. She chugged down a canteen full of water, wiped the sweat off her arms and neck, and smiled at Quinn. “I’ll see you around, little lady.”

“You will.” The blonde-headed girl smiled back. “Won’t you tell me your name, stranger?”

The new help jabbed the dirt with the toe of her boots. “I’m Rachel. Nice to make your acquaintance.” She dipped her head and took off, jogging towards the barn on the far side of the Fabray farmlands. Quinn watched her figure and the cloud of dust dissipate, leaving her with a girlish, unstoppable smile plastered across her delicate lips.

 

*

 

Rachel was no tyro to hard work, let alone harvesting crops. If anything, she could easily and proudly declare herself an expert. But as she drove the combine harvester in as straight a line as she could get with an empty stomach, her skill could only take her so far. Her stomach grumbled, protesting against the heat, the noise, and the heavy machinery that rumbled beneath her. All she had was a cheese sandwich and a cup of subpar coffee from a roadside diner. Definitely not enough for a long day of work.

She revved the combine to the barn where Russell was waiting for her, fanning himself with his straw hat. “Good work out there. You’re lookin’ pretty damn competent. Better than those two.” He jerked his thumb towards the two boys who called themselves Finn and Puckerman. “Which is all well and good. They’re only part-time, anyhow.” Russell slapped his hat back over his thinning hair and motioned for Rachel to follow. “You can head on back to the house. Quinn—that’s my darling little girl—prepared a fine lunch for us. You go on ahead. I’m sure you must be plenty ravenous.”

Nodding in agreement, Rachel thanked the man who merely waved her gratitude away. After all, he said, he’s paying her and she’s working for her. It was the least he could do.

Rachel approached the hand water pump, filled a bucket, and used the freezing water to rinse off the grime and the sweat all over her face and arms. She wiped down with a towel, wrapped it around her neck, and entered through the backdoor of the cool farmhouse, away from the fierce glare of the sun.

Once she entered, she caught sight of Quinn, bent over the stovetop in her skimpy jean shorts. She was showing a damn lot of leg, smooth and delectable-looking like fresh cream. Rachel allowed herself the simple pleasure of watching, but as soon as her mind got ahead of herself with her cock stirring the way it did, she cleared her throat.

Quinn spun, her pigtails bobbing on either side of her flushed cheeks. “Oh! I didn’t hear you come in.”

Rachel shrugged and approached her. “Your dad told me to have lunch before working on the second half of the field.” She said. “He probably heard my stomach grumbling like it was the combine out there.”

The Fabray girl laughed. “Alright. Take a seat and I’ll make you a plate.”

A plate of steaming vegetables, beef stew and fresh-baked cornbread made its way before Rachel. “Oh dear lord.” She murmured. “Everything looks amazing, Miss Fabray—“

“Call me Quinn.” The blonde insisted. “If you’re going to be my Pa’s live-in farmhand, you’d better familiarize yourself with my name.”

“Thank you, Quinn.” Rachel said, picking up her fork and digging into her lunch. A moan escaped her, and it took most of her willpower not to wolf down everything and ask for seconds.

“You have a healthy appetite, don’t you?” Quinn teased, while Rachel chugged down a tall glass of water. “That’s good. Seconds?”

After the scrumptious meal, Rachel leaned against the back of her chair and sighed like a king. “That was the best meal I’ve had in ages, Quinn. Roadside diners can’t even begin to compare.”

Quinn made a soft cooing nose. She just spent the better part of her time watching Rachel eat and listen to the suggestive sounds she loved to make. “You sure have a way with words, Rachel. Careful, a girl can only take so much.”

Laughing, Rachel met Quinn’s gaze. “I’m sure you can take a lot more than my words, Quinn.”

Having to look away so she could blush a bright red, Quinn stood up to clear the plates before Rachel. Her gentle hand around wrist stopped her, however. “Allow me. You already made me the most delicious meal of my life. To clean up for you is the least I could do.”

Quinn bit her lower lip and slid back into her seat. Rachel smiled and got up to wash the dishes as well as wipe them dry. The entire time she was doing so, Quinn watched her back, watched her move, and had thoughts she rarely had. “Oh, before I forget,” Quinn said while Rachel replaced the stack of plates into the cupboards. “Your room is upstairs, beside mine. You can bring your bags upstairs.”

Rachel nodded and watched Quinn walk up the steps, her hips swaying to and fro. She swallowed hard and leaned against the counter, muttering to herself. She couldn’t possibly be aroused by her employer’s daughter, with her pigtails and her fine legs. She couldn’t.

“Ah, fuck.” Rachel grunted, knowing, by the rising in her trousers, that it was already too late.

She rubbed the back of her neck and picked up her duffel bag. She climbed up the steep stairs and looked around the hallway. There were four doors, two on each side. And there was no way of knowing which door was hers.

Sucking in a breath, Rachel decided to check each door. Whichever was most barren would probably be hers. Or if one room had Quinn in it, the one next _should_ be hers. Rachel gripped the doorknob of the first door on the right and pushed it open.

Only to see a half-naked Quinn, wearing nothing but her jean shorts. Rachel’s mind—and body—focused on the swells of her breasts, and her erect pink nipples. She wanted nothing more than to have her breasts fill up her mouth. In her shorts, her cock jumped in rapt attention.

Quinn’s eyes swept and locked with Rachel’s, and a piercing scream shot through the air. The farmhand yelped and heard the thundering footsteps coming from outside, and Russell’s gruff voice. “Quinn, darling?! What’s the matter?”

Rachel was frozen solid. It wasn’t until Russell was beside her, pushing her aside to get to her daughter that she finally came to her senses. “What is it? Did Rachel scare you?”

“It was just a s-spider, Pa.” Quinn stammered. “Rachel killed it for me. She was so brave!” Rachel blinked and saw that Quinn was wearing a shirt now, much to her disappointment.

“Good thing you’re here on time, eh Rachel?” Russell beamed down at her and clapped her back. “Good job protecting my girl.”

But behind him, Quinn was eyeing her with something indescribable hinting within her hazel eyes. Her gaze raked down her body, down to Rachel’s crotch, where a tent had formed. Rachel swallowed hard and tried not to shy away, for fear of being too obvious.

 

*

 

Soon after the _incident_ , Rachel, Russell, and the other two farm help returned to the fields, where they toiled until the sun went down. When they returned, Quinn had dinner prepared for them: spicy chili, hashbrown casserole, and chunks of bread. Rachel devoured her meal, thanking Quinn with every bite. And as they finished, she cleaned up again for the three of them.

“Do you smoke, Rachel?” Russell asked, motioning for her to follow him to the porch. He took out a cigar from a gilded case, snipped the end, and lit it. He puffed for a few moments, sighing as the tip of his cigar glowed. Clouds of smoke, rich and smelling like aged whiskey, swirled with the night air. “How about a drink?”

Rachel politely shook her head. “My vices take form in another way, sir.”

“Oh, is that so? And what form do they take?”

“Singing, sir.” She flushed.

Russell grunted and chewed on his cigar. “I s’pose there’s no getting outta that. Since you’re still a girl and all.” He puffed smoke rings and rubbed his stubble. “Alright. You better head on up to bed. Early day tomorrow. And if we finish early, I’ll get Finn and Puckerman to help you retrieve your truck from the side of the road.”

Heeding her employer’s statement, Rachel climbed up the stairs to her room, sighing in relief when she got it right. She kicked off her boots and collapsed on the mattress. Rachel tucked her left arm beneath her head and watched the ceiling. Her mind wandered to her family, and the town she left behind.

Though as much as she missed her home, there were better opportunities with Russell, especially since he was one of the wealthiest farmers in Lima. And his daughter… Rachel sighed dreamily and closed her eyes. Images of Quinn swam in her mind. Her naked upper body, her ass, her legs, her calves... And her sultry voice. Rachel’s stomach tightened and she reached down to cup herself over her loose khakis.

She unclasped the button and tugged her pants and briefs low enough for her cock to spring out, already half-hard. As she gripped her erection, she thought about the last time she touched herself while alone in her room. It had been years, almost, since two of the town girls, Brittany and Santana, were always eager to help her out, sometimes both at the same time.

Rachel grunted and pumped her fist, her seven-inch cock throbbing in her palm. She panted and squeezed her cock firmly, biting back a moan that threatened to escape while she pictured Quinn’s half-nakedness, her plump mouth wrapped around the sensitive head of her dick, her dainty hands stroking her shaft.

A burbling noise erupted in the back of Rachel’s throat. She squeezed harder and jerked off her thick meat faster. Her thumb swiped the tip, and clear precum coated the tip of her finger. Rachel smeared the liquid across her shaft and sighed.

“Fuck…” Rachel clamped her lips together and her hips rise off the bed. Her hand felt amazing, but the thought of Quinn doing this to her was the cause of her full erection. She breathed raggedly, immersing herself in the pleasure that thrilled her.

She didn’t hear the footsteps. All Rachel heard was the door opening and closing shut. Quinn stood before her, jaw agape and eyes staring at her dick that twitched beneath her gaze.

“Oh my goodness!”

“Shit, Quinn!” Rachel squeezed her cock and she came without warning, the wind knocked out of her as she shot ropes of cum that coated her stomach and her shirt. Her brows furrowed, her body trembled, while she tried to soothe her wounded pride, now that Quinn saw her with her pants down, cock in hand, as she came all over herself.

The blonde girl was red on the cheeks. She bit her lip and leaned back against the door. “Just meet me in the barn later by midnight. My dad’s asleep by then.” Her eyes darted to Rachel’s cock once more, now spent, before disappearing out of the room. Rachel was still rolling along the waves of her orgasm when Quinn left. Midnight felt so close, yet so far.

 

*

 

Dressed in cargo shorts and a sweater, Rachel snuck out of her room and down the hallway, lit only by fragmented shards of moonlight. She crept downstairs and out, making sure the storm door does not make a noise. She tucked her hands into her pockets and wandered into the open barn. Bales of hay, farming equipment, and rusty buckets littered the interior. Rachel looked around in search for Quinn but does not see her. “Hello?”

“Up here,” Quinn whispered. Rachel swallowed hard and gripped the rung of the ladder that led up to the barn loft. She was still in her jean shorts and her plaid shirt, sleeves rolled up to her elbows. When Rachel reached the top, she saw that there was a makeshift bed covered with coarse sheets of cloth. Quinn was on top of it, legs stretched out before her. “Hi.”

“Hello,” Rachel said again. She attempted a smile and leaned against the window that allowed shafts of moonlight to pool onto Quinn’s skin. Maybe if she didn’t bring up the events from earlier, Quinn wouldn’t either. “Do you sleep here?”

“Only sometimes, when the moon is out like that.” Quinn patted the space beside her. Rachel approached and plopped herself down, careful to keep a distance between her and Quinn. But the blonde girl scooted closer and planted a warm hand on Rachel’s knee. “You don’t have to be so nervous around me, you know. I can’t sleep, so I thought you’d help me out some.”

“Warm milk helps,” Rachel offered.

Quinn shook her head and leaned against the wall. “Maybe.” She grinned at Rachel, and she admired her row of perfect teeth. “You’re the first girl my Pa hired.” She said. “You must be special.”

Shrugging, Rachel leaned back, their shoulders dangerously close together. “Maybe I am. But maybe I’m just a hard worker.”

Quinn hummed a soft tune and picked up Rachel’s hand. She caressed it with her soft palm, causing Rachel to swallow hard—again. “Your hands are so soft though. For someone who works a farm all day.”

“Oh, uh…” Rachel wrestled with her conscience and the desire to pull her hand away and save her from the impending dishonour she would cause if she spent another minute in Quinn’s lovely—albeit dangerous—company. She ignored the tenderness of the blonde-headed girl’s touch. She ignored her fingers tracing the lines of her palm. “I have a glove I wear when I sleep.” Rachel murmured. “Has Vaseline in it. Keeps my hands from going dry.”

The young Fabray held up Rachel’s palm beneath the moonlight. “You’re the only woman I’ve talked to in months.” She told the nervous farmhand. “You’re the only woman for miles around. Besides the whores my dad sometimes bring home from town.” Quinn scowled but shook her head. She locked her fingers with Rachel and turned to face her. “They’re not bad people, but I can tell they look down on me. And I hate it.”

“That… must be tough.” Rachel stammered.

Quinn giggled and shifted onto her knees. She looked at Rachel and smiled. “You could say that.” She sighed and swept the locks of hair that escaped her pigtails. “Can you do me a favour?” Quinn asked while she planted one knee beside Rachel’s thigh, and then the other. She sat on Rachel’s knees and flattened her palms against the wall on either side of Rachel’s head.

A soft noise erupted from Rachel’s throat. “I-I’ll try..?”

“I haven’t had sex.” Quinn whispered, her ivory skin tinged with a blush. “And well. I’m eighteen now. I’m curious.”

Rachel released a breath, akin to a boiling kettle. “I can’t.” She insisted, her hands fidgeting against her sides. She wanted to grip Quinn’s waist and… Pull her closer or push her away, she had yet to decide.

“Please, Rachel?” Quinn whined. She sidled closer to Rachel, her butt against the brunette’s lap. She leaned in, her hot breath tickling Rachel’s cheek. “You look like you know _a lot_ about sex. And my dad… He doesn’t like it when the town boys try to talk to me. Not that I want them.” She scrunched up her nose and gripped Rachel’s shoulders. “And for some reason, even though we just met this morning, I trust you.”

Blushing, Rachel gripped Quinn’s waist to keep her still. “I can’t.” She repeated. “Your dad will murder me with his pump-action shotgun. I just know it.”

“I won’t tell. I can be discrete.”

Rachel sighed and rested her forehead against Quinn’s collar. She breathed in her sweet, flowery scent—like summer fields, fresh grass, a honeysuckle budding in the midst of tall grass—before finally looking up at her hopeful hazel eyes. Inside her loose trousers, Rachel’s cock stirred. “Okay, but on one condition. You can’t tell anyone. Absolutely no one!”

Quinn beamed and grasped the back of Rachel’s neck with both hands. Rachel tilted her neck upwards and licked her lips. “Wait, you don’t mean now, do you?”

Without saying a word, Quinn pressed her lips against Rachel. The blonde’s mouth was warm and moist, and when her lips parted and Rachel felt her tongue, she pulled back and wiped the corner of her mouth. “Okay. Lesson number one? Don’t stick your tongue in my mouth like that.”

Chastised, Quinn nodded and ducked her head. “I’m sorry. It’s just… Those dime novels I’ve been reading. They like talking about tongues and throats, so I thought you’d like that.”

Rachel reached up, cupped Quinn’s jaw and tilted her chin so she would look into her eyes. “Look. Dime novels are fun to read and all, but don’t use them as a source of information.” She pecked Quinn’s lips and smiled. “Let’s lay down and take our time, okay?” She lay on her back and ran her hands along Quinn’s curves. “Kiss me, Quinn.” Rachel whispered. “Just press your mouth against mine…”

The blonde obeyed, their lips touching softly. Quinn hummed and shifted on top of Rachel, making the brunette gasp and grip her hips tighter. “Careful.” Rachel growled against Quinn’s lips. “If you move too much, this lesson might go too far from what you’re ready for.”

Quinn smirked, her hands gripping the back of Rachel’s head. She tilted her head back, kissed down Rachel’s throat, and licked up to her lips again. “I saw it, you know. Your cock. And I can’t forget about it.” She scooted up higher on Rachel’s lap, her core flush against Rachel’s fully-grown erection. The farmhand gasped and dug her nails into the small of Quinn’s back.

“I…” Rachel sucked in a harsh breath and lost all sense of restraint. She flipped their positions, so she was now on top. “I thought you were a virgin?”

 “I am. But I’m ready.” Quinn said, reaching out to touch Rachel, but her hand on her wrist prevented her from doing so.

“Turn over on your stomach.” Rachel’s voice was gruff. Quinn obeyed and gripped the sheets in anticipation. She looked over her shoulder to watch Rachel while she straddled the backs of Quinn’s knees, her hands roaming her thighs and the swell of her butt. “Fuck, such a sexy little lady…” Rachel licked her lips and tugged Quinn’s jean shorts off her body, leaving her in polka dot panties. Rachel ripped those off too, and grinned up at Quinn. “Is this okay?”

She panted and nodded, her fists tight around a handful of sheets. Quinn tensed in anticipation, and when she felt warm lips on her ass cheek, a moan ripped from her throat. “Oh _god.”_

“Relax,” Rachel whispered, her hot breath tickling Quinn’s butt cheek. She palmed, massaged, and spattered kisses all over the smooth skin until Quinn was breathing raggedly, ass rising up to meet Rachel’s attentions. When she gripped Quinn’s cheeks and yanked them apart, Rachel felt the girl shiver against her. She blew cool wind against the puffed-up lips of her pussy, delighted as Quinn whimpered and pushed back against her.

“You have a gorgeous pussy, Quinn. And I’m glad to be the first one saying that.” Rachel dragged her thumbs against her slit before she prised apart her folds. “So pink and wet, baby.” She extended her tongue out and took a quick lick. “Mmm, and delicious too.”

Rachel moved off of Quinn and knelt down on the floor. She pulled the blonde with her so that her legs were dangling off the edge. She flattened her tongue against Quinn’s folds and licked, up to the soft pucker of her ass. This made Quinn cry out, the puckered star of her ass tightening at the first touch. “Oh my god…” Quinn whined. “I-I feel funny, Rachel…”

“Hm?” She looked up, face buried in between Quinn’s butt cheeks. She rolled and dragged her tongue along her entrance, dipping the tip in. “Is it a bad funny? Or a great kind of funny?” Rachel asked, her voice muffled against Quinn’s pussy.

“D-definitely a good k-kind…” Quinn was writhing now, and when Rachel’s tongue nudged the swell of her clit, Quinn let out a high-pitched whine. Heat and liquid flooded Rachel’s tongue like a dam being destroyed, and Quinn’s taste… She felt light-headed. Rachel eagerly lapped up Quinn’s juices, not realizing that Quinn was struggling to breathe. Her thighs were also trembling.

Rachel pulled away and kissed Quinn’s ass before flipping her over on her back. She hooked her arms around her legs and pulled her close, her cock forming a bulge in her trousers. Rachel bumped her hips with Quinn’s and grinded against her. “That… Was that an o-orgasm?” The blonde-headed girl asked, her cheeks warm and tinged with pink. Rachel nodded and ripped the snap buttons of Quinn’s shirt, exposing her bare tits. Nipples stiff with want, the brunette immediately lowered her head and sucked on her nips, hungry to have them in her mouth since she first saw the pink buds.

Quinn gripped her neck and kept her close. “Jesus… You sure know how to work up a girl, Rachel.”

The farmhand smirked and spread Quinn’s legs, as wide as they could go, giving her a gorgeous view of Quinn’s pink, shimmering pussy. The girl’s pale hands wandered to the bulge of Rachel’s pants. She smoothed her palm across the thick outline of Rachel’s cock. “Take my cock out,” Rachel whispered, kissing and nipping Quinn’s breasts as she spoke.

Fumbling with the buttons of Rachel’s trousers, Quinn managed to tug her shorts and briefs down, past her ass, enough to get her thick cock out. She gawked at how huge it was. Enough to fill up her hand, and so hard and so hot that Quinn’s mouth watered. “Wow…”

Rachel smiled and played with Quinn’s breasts as she spoke. “Now, grip me with both hands.” Quinn nodded and curled her fingers around Rachel’s dick. Even with both hands around her shaft, the head still poked out of her fist. Above Quinn, Rachel released a ragged breath. “Not too tight. There you go. We don’t have lube so I guess you’ll just have to use spit. That’s one thing to keep in mind. It hurts sometimes when you jerk off someone without lube, so spit is the next best thing.” Rachel smirked and pulled her cock out of Quinn’s hold. “Sit up. Spit on my cock.”

Quinn blushed but obeyed. She gathered enough saliva in her mouth and spat it on Rachel’s thickness. She then smeared it all over the brunette’s shaft and gripped her with both hands again. Quinn watched Rachel’s eyes flutter to a close. She took initiative and began to pump and twist her hands, remembering how Rachel did it to herself hours before.

“Oh…” Rachel bit her lip and looked down at her cock. It was slick with Quinn’s spit, and while her strokes were a little sloppy and light, Quinn made up for it with the way she looked up at Rachel with her smoky, hazel eyes. “Just like that, Quinn… Keep that up and you’re going to make me cum…”

“Yeah?” Quinn smiled, clearly proud of herself. She fisted Rachel’s dick faster, spitting on her shaft occasionally. She watched the tip redden, and precum soon aided her strokes.

Rachel hissed and gripped her wrists to stop her movements. “F-fuck…” She sputtered, her cock twitching in Quinn’s palms. She felt herself gush at the pulsing in her hands. A bead of precum dripped out of the eye of Rachel’s cock, and Quinn swiped it with her thumb. “Jesus. That was close.” Rachel laughed and pulled out of the blonde’s grip. “You’re good at that.”

Quinn beamed and sat up to throw her arms around Rachel. “What’s next? Teach me some more.”

Smiling, Rachel glanced at the moon outside the window in order to gauge what time it was. “I can’t teach you everything in one night.” She said. “Besides, it would be better if I don’t do that, because you’ll end up sore tomorrow. Your dad might catch on.”

Disappointed but didn’t want to show it, Quinn nodded. “But you haven’t… You’re still stiff.”

“Ah, yeah.” Rachel shrugged and pumped her shaft once. “I’ll manage.”

“Not on your own.” Quinn frowned and yanked Rachel by the arm. She fell on her back on the bed, and watched with wide eyes as Quinn climbed onto her thighs. She curled her fingers around Rachel’s hardness and pumped her, rough and fast, until she was coming and gasping with a shout. Her cum shot out in thick ropes all over her stomach and Quinn’s fist, her cock throbbing hard as the semen trickled out of her. Rachel panted and writhed against the sheets.

“Jesus Christ,” she heaved. “C’mere and give me a kiss, Quinn. You’re a quick learner.”

Quinn smiled and pecked Rachel’s nose before kissing her fully on the mouth. They moaned in unison, Quinn’s fingers lightly tracing Rachel’s half-hard cock. The brunette gripped her hand and threw it over her shoulder. “Tomorrow will be a new lesson, okay?”

Nodding, Quinn kissed her once more. “Okay.”


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel rose before the sun did, as was her habit ever since she turned thirteen, old enough to work at her uncle’s ranch for six dollars an hour. Now that she was nineteen, waking up before sunrise was more than a habit. It was her way of life. She got dressed in her work gear: a long-sleeved shirt rolled up to her elbows, and a pair of overalls. She donned her work boots and went downstairs, where the smells of breakfast filled the air.

She had been working for the Fabrays for close to two weeks now. Every day, Rachel would rise out of bed, have breakfast with Russell and Quinn, before heading out to the fields to work for hours, often with Finn and Noah, who were now her friends. And every night, Rachel would sneak out just past midnight and into the barn, where she would spend an hour or two, teaching Quinn how to stroke, jerk, and suck her cock, while Rachel fingered her pussy.

Quinn and Russell were already chatting, and for a moment, Rachel felt like an outsider, interrupting this father-daughter dynamic. It was almost every morning she felt like this. But when Quinn smiled at her and waved her over, her thoughts vanished into a coalescence of how gorgeous Quinn was. Her corn silk locks, her brilliant smile. Rachel found herself reflecting the grin on her lips before sitting down across from her, with Russell beaming at the both of them. “Another early day, huh Rachel?”

“I’ve been waking up this early every day for the past six years of my life, sir.” Rachel admitted while Quinn stacked pancakes for her. But when the bacon was making its way to her plate, Rachel shook her head. “I’m not a fan of bacon.”

Both Fabrays stared at her as if she had an extra protrusion stemming on her forehead. “What? What kind of a man does not _breathe_ bacon?” Russell demanded.

“A woman.” Rachel smiled. She dribbled maple syrup all over her pancakes and began to eat, while Russell nodded in acquiescence and read the morning paper.

Before her, Quinn was staring at her features with something akin to hunger. Rachel glanced at her and felt slender toes curling against the fabric of her overalls. Downing a mouthful of coffee to prevent herself from choking, Rachel begged Quinn with her eyes to stop the motions of her foot, which was rising, higher and higher, to her lap.

Quinn smirked and with delicate fingers, picked up her fork and ate what was on her plate. Her toes traced the seam of Rachel’s crotch. In her tight briefs, Rachel’s cock twitched. The memories of their first night—and every night after: the taste of Quinn’s pussy, the moans that spilled from her parted mouth, and the sight of the blonde’s pale hand grasping the tanned shaft that proudly jutted from between her thighs flooded her mind’s eye.

Reaching down underneath the table, Rachel grasped Quinn’s ankle and dragged her fingertips along the bottom of her foot. Quinn squealed in laughter and jerked away, her knee bumping against the breakfast table. Forks and plates clattered, and Russell looked at the two of them from over the morning paper. “Am I going to have to separate you two?”

“No, daddy.”

“No, sir.”

He chuckled and finished the rest of his coffee. “Good. Finish your breakfast, Rachel. I’ll meet you in the barn.”

As soon as the storm door slammed shut and the crunch of Russell’s feet against the gravel dissipated, both girls stood up and met in a greedy kiss that tasted of rich maple syrup against sticky lips. Rachel lifted Quinn onto the countertop and groped her sides, her breasts, and her flat stomach, while Quinn rutted against Rachel’s crotch. “Rachel, I need—”

“We can’t,” Rachel murmured against Quinn’s jaw. She nibbled on the soft skin, her hands roaming up Quinn’s shirt to stroke the skin of her stomach. Rachel licked her lips and distanced herself from Quinn while she drank in the sight of her puffed lips, glossy with spit and syrup, her dilated hazel eyes, and her cheeks a bright pink. “I have to work. But we’ll find the time, I promise. We always do.”

She kissed Quinn’s nose and her cheek before jogging out into the cool Lima air, hoping it would be enough to calm the fiery arousal that was tenting her overalls.

*

The sun, a yolk of light and fire, streaked the heavy clouds that hung low over the shingled eaves of the barn. The air smelled faintly of musk, telling Rachel that in a few hours, it might rain. She hurried into the barn where the horses and the cows were kept. Russell was already forking mounds of hay into the horses’ trough, so Rachel grabbed a metal bucket, the milker, and the stool to milk the first cow.

“Listen, Rachel.” Russell said over the hubbub of the animals. “Once we finish the harvest, I’m driving the corn to the factory of one of my pals. They use my corn for their products, and I don’t trust anyone else to cart it off a few hundred miles away.” He wiped the sweat off his brow and leaned against the pitchfork. “So I’m gonna be leaving you and my daughter here for a few days.”

Rachel squeezed out the errant drops from the cow’s teat, filling two buckets full of fresh milk. “I understand, sir.”

“I know you do.” Russell clapped her on the back and helped her with the second bucket, as they poured it into a large, disinfected milk can. “I always leave her with her cousins a few miles out of town. She hates it there. And now that you’re here, I think she’d enjoy this season more.”

Swallowing hard as Rachel moved to milk the second cow, she nodded. “I’ll keep her company, sir.”

Smiling, Russell finished tossing hay into the horse troughs. “Don’t be so formal all the time, kid. I want you and Quinn to be great friends, since you’ll be living with us for a long while. You can call me Russell.”

He drew up the dolly cart and lifted the milk cans onto it, just as Rachel finished with the second and then the third cow. She filled up the cans, patted the cows on the nose, and herded them out into the small field, while Russell carted the fresh milk into the shed, which was a makeshift milk processing room. After all, the Fabrays only produce dairy for personal use.

Rachel, after making sure that the cows were chewing their cud in contentment and jogged towards the henhouse to feed the chickens and harvest the eggs. She placed them in a basket and brought them to Quinn with a small smile. Before returning to her duties, she glanced around for Russell. Once Rachel was sure that he wasn’t around to witness the act, she wrapped her arms around Quinn and kissed her softly on the mouth.

After attending to the rest of the morning chores, Rachel and Russell finished harvesting the remaining corn that was on the field. Finn and Puckerman weren’t there to help since they had another job working at the sawmill. Besides, Rachel, Russell boasted to no one in particular, was worth five men, easy.

Having eaten a quick lunch, Russell drove to the nearby truck rental outpost five miles down the sandy road, leaving Rachel and Quinn all by their lonesome. Rachel washed the dishes while Quinn cleared the table. It wasn’t until a few minutes passed, when they were no longer able to hear the thundering rumble of Russell’s truck that Quinn gripped the front of Rachel’s shirt to kiss her. It was all lips and tongue and teeth, and despite Rachel’s hands dripping with soap water, she wrapped her arms around Quinn’s waist and lifted her up on the counter.

“You didn’t tell me your dad would be leaving the farm for a few weeks.” Rachel murmured, her lips trailing along the curve of Quinn’s pale neck and the base of her throat. She nibbled on the unblemished skin and left indentations of her teeth. She watched Quinn’s eyes roll to the back of her head, her lips parted.

“I d-didn’t?” The blonde-haired goddess panted, her fists closing around the back of Rachel’s shirt. Her slender legs wrapped around Rachel’s hips to keep the front of her overalls against Quinn’s thighs. Her skirt rode up, revealing lacy panties. “It must have slipped my mind.”

Rachel was unable to resist a smile. “Is that so?” She hiked up Quinn’s dress and fingered the lace of her panties. She tugged them to the side and dragged her fingers through Quinn’s folds, smearing her slick precome against her swollen pussy lips. Rachel nudged her forehead against hers for a kiss, while her fingers found and played with Quinn’s clit.

“Oh, _please…_ ” Quinn tightened her hold around Rachel’s neck, her thighs spreading wider as the farmhand, with her calloused fingertips, rubbed circles around the sensitive nub between her legs. “R-Rachel, I _need_ you.”

Smiling to herself, Rachel nosed down Quinn’s jaw. She peeled off the straps of Quinn’s dress, pulled the fabric down so it would bunch around her stomach, and flattened her tongue against the pink buds of her breasts. Quinn threw her head back. Her breath came out raggedly, and her nails dug deep into Rachel’s back, over her shirt.

Rachel licked the valley of Quinn’s breasts and sucked on her other nipple. She pushed in two fingers into Quinn’s tight heat, while the blonde bit her lip to muffle her moans. “It’s okay. Let me hear your moans.” Rachel whispered, triggering the gut-wrenching groan that erupted from Quinn’s mouth. “That’s it. _Again,_ Quinn.” She sank down on her knees and licked the trembling muscles of Quinn’s thighs.

Quinn was panting raggedly by now, her elbows digging into the wooden surface of the countertop, while Rachel nosed her clit. Her hot mouth and slick tongue traced circles along her entrance, making Quinn shiver and feel tingles run up her spine. Rachel hiked Quinn’s legs over her shoulders and parted her mouth to push her tongue inside her juicy, leaking hole.

Slurping up the mess she made, Rachel reached down to the bulge in her overalls to rub her ignored cock. She could feel herself throb against her tight briefs, and as she buried her tongue inside Quinn’s quivering pussy, the pulsing intensified.

Quinn, to her pleasure, sobbed and bucked her hips greedily to feel more of Rachel’s talented tongue sliding along the soaked walls of her pussy. Handfuls of soft, brown hair spilled from her clenched fists, and her breathy moans caused her breasts to rise and fall with every intake of breath.

Rachel dragged her tongue along Quinn’s pussy and sucked her swollen lower lips into her mouth. More of Quinn’s cum leaked onto her tongue, and her cock was beginning to ache thanks to the lack of pressure and friction. She pulled back for a few moments to unhook and tug her clothes low enough for her cock to spring out. With a groan, she grasped her thickness and stroked herself.

“I’m so close,” Quinn managed to gasp out at the rough contact of Rachel’s tongue against her clit. She was quivering with every pass of the brunette’s tongue, and it was impossible to deny that her pussy was leaking all over Rachel’s chin, as her mouth and nose ground against Quinn’s sensitive core. “R-Rach, oh _god—_ ”

Humming a low, steady note as she continued devouring the trembling girl, Rachel was feeling the tension building up inside her testicles. She twisted and squeezed her thick meat with every upstroke. Precum dribbled along the slit of her cock, which made her jack herself off faster. “Come in my mouth, Quinn.” Rachel whispered against Quinn’s thigh. “Let me taste that delicious pussy.”

Always the one to obey, Quinn’s back curved into a delectable spine. Her bitten lips, her trembling stomach, and her gushing pussy made Rachel’s head reel. But most of all, the taste of Quinn’s hot cum all over her mouth and dripping down her chin was what set her off. In her hand, her cock throbbed and thick ropes of white cum spurted out of Rachel’s hard meat and onto the floor.

She continued to jerk off faster, her tongue darting in and out of Quinn’s quivering pussy while the blonde was limp and panting on top of the kitchen counter. Rachel pulled back and licked her soaked lips. She stared at the sight of Quinn and her cum staining the kitchen floor. “Are you alright?”

“Alright? I’m _divine._ ” Quinn giggled and after sitting up to plant a kiss against Rachel’s cum-coated mouth, got dressed. While Rachel wiped away her cum on the floor before Russell returned home.

*

The three of them sat around the kitchen table, coffee cups steaming beside her clasped hands. In front of Russell was a roadmap and a manila envelope which he mentioned to be filled with ‘important papers’. Rachel didn’t ask any further. And before her was a lined sheet of paper filled with Russell’s deliberate hand-writing. It was the list of chores that she must do every day, and a few odd ones as well, scrawled on the back of the page. In front of Quinn, there was nothing.

“Now,” Russell began after a long sip of his black coffee. “I’m leaving the farm to the both of you for two weeks, at the very least. Sure, I can finish business within the week, but my buddies and I thought we’d spend some time together. Is that clear?”

Rachel nodded and Russell continued. “I’m leaving on Sunday. It gives us enough time to load up the truck and make sure you’ll have everything under control.” He told Rachel. Russell looked at the two girls before releasing a sigh. “In case there’s trouble…” He took out a bronze skeleton key and slid it across the table between Rachel and Quinn. “That’s the key to my shotgun. It’s in a box, under my bed.”

Both girls swallowed hard and Rachel took the key. “This is the first time I’m leaving Quinn in the farm instead of her cousins’, Rachel. And I trust you to keep her safe. Sure, I care about the farm. But god forbid someone tries to torch the house, forget everything but save my baby girl.”

“Daddy, you’re being melodramatic. No one would want to torch the farm.” Quinn assured him by patting his large hand with hers. “Rachel and I can handle being alone for a few weeks. Right, Rachel?”

The look in her eye was unmistakeable, and it made Rachel nervous. Not because they were in the company of her dad, but because Rachel wanted Quinn to look at her like that for the rest of her life.

Swallowing her thoughts away, Rachel nodded again. “Don’t worry about us, Russell. We’ll be just fine.”

*

That same night, after the clock struck midnight, Rachel climbed up the ladder and onto the loft where she and Quinn took to spending the chilly autumn nights together while wrapped in thick flannel blankets. The lantern flickered soothing orange tones against the wooden beams of the barn’s interior. As always, Quinn was leaning against the barn’s window, her breath creating faint steam that undulated into the night sky.

“Hi,” greeted Rachel. She smiled and slid in the blanket beside Quinn. She nuzzled the blonde’s warm cheek and laced their fingers together beneath the blanket. “You look like you’re in deep thought.”

“I am,” Quinn admitted, her head tilting against Rachel’s, her fingers playing with her pigtails. “I’ve been thinking, you see.” She craned her neck to kiss Rachel’s soft, plump lips. “I want to have sex with you. Right now. Tonight.”

Rachel furrowed her brows. She had been expecting this from Quinn ever since the first day they started their ‘lessons’. “Why now? Your father is leaving in a few days. Can’t you wai—oh.”

Under the blankets, Quinn unlaced Rachel’s sweatpants and slipped her hand inside to grasp Rachel’s limp cock. Pumping Rachel’s cock, Quinn grinned and kissed her nose. “No, I can’t wait. I want your cock inside me now, Rachel. I’ve been a good girl, waiting for days when I’ve wanted you fucking me ever since I saw you.”

Rachel grunted and when her hips bucked into Quinn uncontrollably, she knew she had lost. “Good thing I’m prepared.” She murmured, pulling out foil packets of condoms from her pocket. At this, Quinn raised her brow.

“I don’t want you to use them.” Quinn husked. She pulled the blanket off and straddled Rachel’s lap. “You told me you can’t impregnate anyone, and you know I haven’t been with anyone.” She blushed and unbuttoned her plaid shirt to expose her breasts, her nipples stiff from the cold. “Besides, I want to feel you. Fucking me… Pumping that cock until you blow your load inside me.”

Her eyes widening, Rachel licked her lips and sucked Quinn’s nipple into her mouth before pulling back. “That was… Okay, Quinn. No condoms.” She peeled her shirt off and ran her hands up and down Quinn’s sides. Her cock lay against her stomach, hardening with the sight of Quinn playing with her own breasts, her normally pale skin flushed with heat.

“Do you want to do it like this? You on top?”

Quinn shrugged. “You’re the expert.” She murmured, her fingers curling around Rachel’s hard and hot shaft. She stroked it into complete stiffness, the pad of her index finger rubbing the slit until abundant amounts of precum trickled out in clear beads.

Smiling, Rachel kissed Quinn’s mouth as she slipped her hand up Quinn’s skirt. Sure enough, her pussy was bare, with no panties obstructing Rachel’s path. She fingered the blonde’s clit, her mouth flushed with hers. Rachel hummed and drew back to take a deep breath, before gripping Quinn’s ass in both hands. “Let me taste your pussy first, before I put it my cock inside you.” She husked.

Quinn bit her lip and rolled onto the bed, her legs parted wide on either side of her. Rachel immediately positioned herself, stomach against the bed, and engulfed Quinn’s dripping pussy with her mouth. She licked around her clit and sank her teeth into the flesh of Quinn’s pussy lips. Humming in delight at the taste that filled her senses, Rachel pushed Quinn’s legs by the back of her knees and slipped her tongue inside her entrance.

“F- _fuck_ …” Quinn panted, her eyes squeezed shut and moonlight pooling on her rising chest. “You’re always so good at eating my pussy, Rachel.”

Looking up at the blonde with a smile, Rachel flicked her tongue across her clit harshly as she slipped two fingers inside her grasping hole. Her walls tightened and trembled against the pads of her fingers as Rachel crooked her finger to find the familiar spot that always made Quinn’s hips jump. “My talent is nothing but the by-product of wanting to taste you.” Rachel answered, before latching onto Quinn’s stiff clit.

Her fingers and her tongue worked in tandem to bring Quinn to the cusp of orgasm. The blonde’s moans, muffled by a hand over her mouth, was enough to make Rachel’s head reel. She was so hard. Her cock throbbed against her stomach as she drew back and slowed down her thrusts. Quinn whimpered begged softly to make her come, but Rachel had different plans.

Kneeling between Quinn’s legs, Rachel grasped her cock by its base and glided it along the blonde’s warm and slick folds. She propped herself up with one hand, her eyes locked with Quinn’s, as she directed the tip against her entrance. “Ready?” Rachel murmured, her lips trailing along the swell of her breasts, up to her mouth. “Bite me, scratch me if you must. And if it’s too uncomfortable— _ah!_ ”

Quinn grasped Rachel’s ass and yanked her until her cock was buried deep inside her soaking wet pussy. She arched and bit hard on Rachel’s bottom lip. “Oh god, your cock is so _big!_ ” Quinn panted.

“D-does it hurt?” Rachel’s brow knotted in concern, but she remained still, in case it would hurt Quinn if she moved. Quinn’s nails dug into Rachel’s back, her pigtails shaking as she shook her head.

“Keep going. I just have to adjust.” Quinn stammered, her face burrowing against Quinn’s neck. Taking in a deep breath, Rachel focused on Quinn’s features as she slowly dragged her length out of Quinn, and pushed back in, inch by inch. She was nervous. After all, it wasn’t every day she was someone’s first.

Rachel leaned in for a kiss, her mouth playing with Quinn’s in order to distract her from the throbbing between her legs. A moan tore through Quinn’s trembling lips, and her pussy seemed to relax around Rachel’s cock. “Is that better, baby?” Rachel murmured against Quinn’s jaw, her hips pressed against Quinn.

Quinn nodded and gasped when Rachel started rubbing her clit in fast circles but kept her slow thrusts. She pushed all the way inside and pulled out until only the head was buried in her pussy. “You can go faster,” Quinn panted.

Grinning, Rachel pecked her lips and leaned back to watch her cock ream Quinn’s pussy open. Her shaft came out shinier, coated with more precum, as Quinn’s hole clenched and milked her pumping cock. “You should see how gorgeous you look…” Rachel whispered. “Your pussy is so wet, Quinn, and your cum is all over my dick. _Fuck_.” She thrust sharply, and Quinn made a noise that was between a squeak and a moan.

Quinn’s lips were clamped tight, but Rachel knew how close she was, judging from the way her pussy tightened around her cock. Pinching her clit a few times, Rachel took off to pound Quinn into the makeshift bed that creaked beneath their weight. Quinn gasped and her back arched, and that was when Rachel felt Quinn’s walls clamping around her, followed by a rush of scalding heat that gushed around her pumping meat.

“Oh, fuck yes...” Rachel flattened her front against Quinn’s chest. “It feels so good, feeling you come around my dick.” She whispered against the blonde’s parted mouth. They kissed, and Rachel whimpered could feel her balls tensing. “I’m g-gonna—”

“Do it,” Quinn husked, her lips and teeth closing around Rachel’s sensitive ears. “I want to feel your hot cum shoot inside me, filling me up.” She nipped and sucked on the back of Rachel’s ears, knowing how it made the brunette come harder and faster. Rachel breathed raggedly, her eyes rolling to the back of her head, and she growled. Her cock throbbed and pulsed as she spurted ropes of cum deep inside Quinn’s grasping hole.

Slumping against Quinn, Rachel spattered kisses all over her neck and cheeks. “Amazing… I can’t…” She panted, cock still buried inside Quinn’s soft pussy. Rachel eased her cock out and rolled to her side. Following after her, Quinn threw her legs and arms around Rachel with a small smile playing at her lips.

“That was fantastic.” She whispered against Rachel’s mouth. “And I hope,” her fingers teased the head of the panting girl’s cock. “You get to go again soon.”

“Again?” Rachel groaned, but her sensitive cockhead was already tingling and responding to Quinn’s husky voice and her expert hand around her cock. “Keep doing that and I’ll show you how hard I can go.”


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel and Quinn were in the barn again, a few nights before Russell planned to leave for Galena, Illinois where he was planning on sending their harvest to be turned into popcorn and other snacks. The faint moonlight streamed through the slits of the rafters, allowing Rachel enough light to watch Quinn’s breathtaking features: her tilted neck, her gasping mouth, and her heaving breasts as she pounded into her with her throbbing dick. “You good?” She husked, lips trailing along Quinn’s collarbone.

“I’m fantastic,” Quinn panted, her thighs tightening around Rachel’s hips. “ _Harder_ …”

With a smirk, Rachel deftly pulled out and flipped Quinn over on her stomach. It was exhilarating to show Quinn _exactly_ how skilled she was, and to make her feel so good that she couldn’t possibly hold in the moans inside her. On her elbows and knees, Quinn gasped and clung to the sheets, her knuckles stuffed in her mouth to stifle her desperation. “Rachel, _fuck me.”_

“I’m gettin’ there.” Rachel husked against her shoulders. In one sharp thrust, Rachel’s cock was back inside Quinn’s dripping cunt as if she never left, pumping and stretching out the tightness of the blonde’s walls. “Shhhh, you have to be quiet.” She cupped the underside of Quinn’s chin, her index finger pressing against the pigtailed girl’s lips as Rachel humped into her. “Your dad might wake up and hear your slutty moans. What do you think he’ll say when he finds me mounting you like this, and you desperately wanting more of my cock?”

Rachel felt the shiver that coursed through Quinn at the filthy words she whispered in her ear. She grasped Quinn’s breasts, tugging at her nipples with her mouth and teeth along her earlobe. Despite her warnings masked as dirty talk, Quinn’s moans increased in volume. Rachel furrowed her brow and glanced towards the barn’s entrance, in case Russell appeared, even with the knowledge that he slept like the proverbial dead.

“Quinn, shh.” Rachel eased up on her thrusts, her hips grinding into Quinn’s firm ass instead. But this only made the blonde more desperate, humping back into Rachel with kittenish moans coming from her parted lips. Grunting, Rachel surged forward, shoving Quinn against the bed and clamped her hands over her mouth. “I said be quiet, _slut_.” She hissed.

Quinn inhaled sharply, her pussy clenching at Rachel’s bout of roughness. Her cock pounded into her slick cunt, deep and huge and stretching her out so well that she felt light-headed. Her moans were stifled by Rachel’s hand, and this position of submission and consensual debauchery did something to their bodies. Quinn could swear that Rachel’s cock felt bigger, swelling and pulsing inside her grasping wet heat.

“ _Mmmph!_ ” Quinn whimpered, her ass pushing back, urging Rachel to be rough, to fuck her into the mattress.

“That’s what you want?” Rachel husked, hand tight over Quinn’s mouth as she pulled her up, pressing her front against the blonde’s back, as her hips slap against the swell of the pigtailed girl’s butt. “You want it hard like _this_?” She thrust in sharply and pinched Quinn’s stiff nipples. “You’re taking it like a good girl, Quinn… You want my load?”

The blonde girl squirmed, her ass rutting back harder into Rachel’s pumping meat. She nodded her head, a shrill scream escaping her when Rachel rubbed her clit in rapid circles. Her pussy gushed, hot and wet, all over Rachel’s cock. Quinn panted, her muscles clamping down hard while Rachel continued jerking and fucking her into the scratchy sheets of the lumpy mattress.

Quinn’s vision dimmed after that, only to return to her senses at the mind-numbing sensation of Rachel shoving her cock as deep as she could go, almost brushing the mouth of her cervix, before shooting her hot load with rough, animalistic grunts escaping her beautiful mouth.

The brunette fell over Quinn with a sigh. Tender kisses trailed from the curve of her spine, up to her sun-kissed, freckled shoulders. “I wasn’t too rough, was I?” Rachel murmured, her hand rubbing soothing circles along Quinn’s hip.

“Not at all,” she sighed, craning her neck to kiss her full on the mouth. “I liked it.” She murmured, ducking her head in embarrassment.

But Rachel was having none of it. She eased her slightly stiff cock out of Quinn’s pussy, rolled beside her, and nosed at her cheek until she would look at her face. “I liked it too. I love making you feel good.”

Humming against the base of Rachel’s throat, Quinn licked up her neck to kiss her lips. She hooked her legs up over Rachel’s hips and straddled her. Rachel blinked but soon caught on. With Quinn’s ass in her hands, Rachel lifted her up over her cock and arched her back as she was immersed once more inside Quinn’s pussy, still wet and dripping with the cum she shot inside her a few minutes earlier.

“Again?” Rachel grunted, her cock hardening fast. The sight of Quinn flat stomach, the swell of her tits, and her rolling hips drove her mind reeling.

Quinn nodded, leaning back with her hands on Rachel’s spread knees. “Again, and again, and _again_ …”

*

The following days were spent with Russell making sure that everything was prepared. With the help of Puck and Finn, Rachel and Russell loaded up the rented truck with the corn, worked out the chores for the fifth time, before Russell decided that he was ready to leave the next day at dawn.

The inky blue sky held a spattering of stars as Rachel and Quinn prepared a basket of food for Russell to take with him during his trip. Rachel filled three metal canisters with coffee, prepared just the way Russell liked it, while Quinn sliced cucumbers and slivers of prosciutto for sandwiches. Russell stumbled in then, with a bag slung over his shoulder, his trucker cap crooked on his head. “G’morning, kids.”

“Hi, dad.” Quinn kissed his cheek and looked at him. “Are you ready to go? Rachel and I were just making you some food for the road. I also made you some brownies, but I only packed a little bit because your blood sugar is running high again.”

“I know, sweetheart. Thank you.” He chugged his small mug of coffee and slathered a piece of toast with freshly churned butter. “I need to be on the highway before the sun comes up, or else I won’t be able to get to Illinois until next week.” Russell combed his thinning hair and smiled at the two girls. “You two take care now. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

With a salute, Rachel and Quinn helped Russell carry his bags and the basket filled with food and snacks into the cab of his truck. The engine revved to life, and as dust kicked up underneath the thick tires of the truck, the two girls watched until the taillights of the vehicle vanished down the road. Once the dust settled and the peace of the morning covered them like a warm blanket, all it took was one look.

One look, and they were back in the kitchen, Rachel hiking Quinn up against the front door while the blonde worked her trousers down. She pumped her cock in rough, well-practiced strokes. Rachel was hard in no time, and as she tore through Quinn’s panties as if they were made of paper, she shoved her pulsing cock inside her pussy. They moaned in unison, Rachel’s knees buckling at the pleasure that shot through her thick meat. She held Quinn up against the door and _pounded_ into her, rough and fast as she mouthed at Quinn’s neck.

“I’m going to fuck you on every surface of this house.” Rachel whispered in Quinn’s ear, her grip tightening on the blonde’s ass. She pushed her cock inside her, as deep as she could go, and humped into her without pulling an inch out of Quinn’s dripping pussy. “Would you like that, Quinn? That’s what I’m going to do while your dad is states away. I’m going to fuck you until you forget your own name.”

“ _Please…_ ” Quinn gasped, her nails digging into Rachel’s shoulders. She tightened her legs around the brunette’s pumping hips. “I-I’m so close already—”

“Yeah?” Smirking, Rachel licked the curve of Quinn’s jaw and fucked her harder. Her thick cock reamed Quinn’s pussy, slick and wet pumping noises filling the silence of the early morning. “Go ahead. Come all over my big dick, Quinn. Let me feel that pussy cream—”

Quinn squeaked, her hand clamping over Rachel’s mouth as she came with a shudder. Her entire body tensed, a scream pushing past her lips, her wetness flooding out of her entrance, coating Rachel’s thrusting cock. “ _Yes!!_ ” She tightened her hold around Rachel and gulped oxygen into her heaving lungs. “You feel so good— _fuck!”_

With a proud smile, Rachel lifted Quinn off the door and eased her down on the counter. She kissed her neck, hips pulling back and her solid meat out of Quinn’s blushing cunt. It rested against Quinn’s inner thigh as they kissed, Rachel’s lips gliding against Quinn’s swollen, bitten mouth. Once Quinn visibly relaxed, Rachel checked the clock and grinned. “I have half an hour before I start with the chores.” She unbuttoned Quinn’s plaid shirt and licked the valley of her tits. Rachel rocked her hips, her heavy shaft caressing Quinn’s soft inner thighs. “What do you think I should do, sweetheart?”

Shivering, Quinn grasped the back of Rachel’s neck and smiled. “How about _I_ go on my knees…” She husked, fingers tracing the shape of Rachel’s glans, her cock twitching some more. “And take your cock in my mouth, _Rachel_?”

Her smooth hand caressed the rest of Rachel’s thick cock and gripped the base. Quinn slid off the counter and fell to her knees. She kissed and licked the lines of Rachel’s hip, her hands rubbing Rachel’s tense calves. “I can tell you want to fuck my mouth,” Quinn murmured, her lips moving against the base of the brunette’s cock. It twitched against Quinn’s cheek, and a spurt of precum dribbled out of the slit to trickle along the side of Quinn’s face. Rachel whimpered and rocked her hips, the leaking head rubbing against Quinn’s smooth skin.

“I want to. Can I?” Rachel grasped the base of her cock and tapped the weight of it against Quinn’s face. She dragged the head around Quinn’s parted lips. She pushed inside, inch by inch, and watched it disappear between Quinn’s hot, wet lips. Rachel drew back and watched a line of spit connected to her cockhead. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and, gripping Quinn’s head in both hands, directed her heavy dick back into her mouth and thrust.

“Wrap your pretty lips around it—oh _fuck_ , just like that.” Rachel grunted and picked up the pace. The thick, mushroom head of her penis nudged the back of Quinn’s throat. Both gasped at the sensation of Quinn’s throat clenching around the tip before it pulled out before she choked. Rachel pulled back so only the head of her cock was in Quinn’s mouth. Without any further instruction, Quinn smirked as well as she could with her mouth full, and sucked.

She traced the eye of Rachel’s cock, precum coating her tongue. Quinn looked up at Rachel and watched her eyes roll to the back of her head. Quinn lifted Rachel’s shirt up to caress the skin of her abdomen, up to her breasts to play and pinch her stiff nipples. She bobbed her head, focusing on the tip of Rachel’s thick meat, knowing that it would be enough to make her blow her load.

Soon enough, Quinn was able to pick up the hitches in Rachel’s breathing. Her moans increased in volume, and her thighs shook with the strain of not fucking Quinn’s throat as rough and as fast as she wanted to. “Gonna blow…” Rachel warned, her voice was thick and rough with arousal. She held the underside of Quinn’s jaw and tilted her head up to look into dilated hazel eyes. “You want my load down your throat, baby?” She murmured with a slow smirk crawling up her lips.

Nodding, Quinn traced circles around and around Rachel’s cock, her cheeks hollowing as she sucked harder. She made slick, slurping noises, and judging from the constant throbbing of Rachel’s cock between her lips and the continuous stream of precum into her mouth, Rachel _loved_ it. She grasped Quinn’s blonde hair and with a low growl, her dick pulsed out ropes and ropes of cum, enough to fill up Quinn’s mouth with her semen. “God _damn…_ ”

Quinn swallowed down Rachel’s cum neatly, and kissed the tip. “Am I good?”

“The best.” Rachel smiled and helped her to her feet. She kissed her and tucked her half hard cock back into her trousers. “I’ll see you in a couple of hours.” Rachel picked up Quinn’s hand and brushed her mouth against her knuckles before heading out to work on her chores around the farm.

*

And so a routine was settled. Rachel and Quinn would wake up together, limbs entangled, Rachel’s cock at full mast and digging into the crack of Quinn’s ass. She would rut a few times, relishing the smoothness and the warmth, before easing Quinn onto her stomach and mounting her. Her knees on either side of Quinn’s hips, Rachel would part her ass cheeks and slide her cock, up and down, until she was completely erect. Quinn would be half-awake by then, her pussy dripping all over her sheets.

Rachel would kiss Quinn’s exposed shoulders and slip inside her soaked cunt. She would fuck her in slow, shallow strokes and would enjoy Quinn’s kittenish whimpers muffled into her pillow. But as much as Rachel would love to keep her cock buried inside Quinn’s grasping pussy, she had work to do.

So before the sun completely rose up into the Ohioan sky, Rachel would speed up, pound into Quinn with the headboard keeping time of her thrusts. Quinn’s spine would arch and her pussy would tighten, and that was how Rachel would know she was coming and coming _hard_.

With a growl and a final push, Rachel would shove her cock into Quinn’s pussy and would fill her up with her sperm.

The rest of the day comes as easily as if they had been doing this for years. Breakfast, few hours of farm work apart, and then lunch.

Usually, Rachel would fall to her knees then and nibble Quinn’s pussy until she was breathless and coming all over her mouth. A better lunch than a sandwich, Rachel would say, but only because Quinn’s pussy was just _that_ good.

Just as Quinn and Rachel were getting used to this simple, pleasant routine, Quinn checked the mailbox and retrieved a postcard from Illinois. She returned indoors where Rachel was fixing the sink, dressed in an olive green tank top and cargo shorts, sweat cooling on her skin. “Darling, what’s the matter?” Rachel asked. The sight of Quinn and her furrowed brows were nothing new, and it meant that something was happening.

“Dad wrote us a postcard. He said he’ll be home by late Saturday.”

“But today’s Satur—oh.”

Silence blanketed them for a few moments. Rachel replaced the wrench into the toolbox and pulled Quinn into a tender hold. “These past few days were fantastic, and I know you miss your dad.” She kissed Quinn’s pale neck, up her throat to her jaw. “I’ll still be yours, Quinn. Just like how I was before your dad left. You have nothing to worry about.”

Quinn pouted and pecked Rachel’s mouth. “I know. But I’ll miss the rampant sex in any room, at any time. I’m so sick of hiding how I feel for you.” She sighed. “You’re right. Nothing has to exchange, except the frequency of our… _fun_.” She smirked and rubbed Rachel’s cheek.

Later that day, with the moon rising up into the inky backdrop of the night, Rachel heard the distant rumbling of heavy machinery. She was with Quinn in the barn, milky moonlight pooling between the slits of the rafters, the blonde’s hair tickling her arm. Rachel was holding her after more than a round of fierce and tender fucking. Kissing Quinn’s lips until she stirred, Rachel motioned towards the dirt road. “Your dad’s a couple of miles away. Do you want to go down to meet him?”

Weary from sleep, Quinn nodded either way. Rachel smiled and helped her get dressed, before going down the ladder. Quinn looped her arms around Rachel as they trudged out of the barn and onto the edge of the road. Russell was just pulling up, a smile on his face. “You kids didn’t have to wait up for me.”

“Quinn wanted to.” Rachel said, resisting the urge to kiss Quinn’s eyelids open as Russell hopped off the truck’s cab. His shirt was wrinkled, but colour has returned to his cheeks, and he couldn’t stop smiling. “How was the trip?”

As Russell told her, they walked back into the house for a quick pot of warm milk before bed. The weathered farmer looked up over the rim of his cup. Rachel and Quinn were on the same seat, Quinn’s head tucked against Rachel’s shoulders. “I see you two bonded these past few days.”

Grinning, Rachel admired Quinn’s honey-coloured eyelashes and the serenity of her breathing. “I suppose you can say that.”


End file.
